Resident Evil Origins: Billy Coen
by CMosser
Summary: Toda historia tiene un origen. Este corresponde a Billy Coen. Participa en la dinámica RE: Origins de foro Resident Evil: Behind The Horror.


_**N/A: Saludos, queridos lectores. En un ataque inusual de inspiración y responsabilidad, les presento el Origen de mi segundo personaje, que noes otro sino el condenado a muerte más sexy de Resident Evil: Billy Coen.**_

 _ **Billy siempre ha sido uno de mis personajes favoritos debido a su personalidad y, bueno, otros atributos. Espero que disfruten leyendo tanto como yo disfruté escribiendo.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Resident Evil y sus personajes pertenecen a Capcom. Esta historia fue escrita con fines recreativos.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Resident Evil Origins: Billy Coen.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Orden de traslado 1598A-7635**

 **Nombre del prisionero:** _ **Billy Coen**_

 **Número de identificación: D-1036**

 _ **Ex Teniente del Cuerpo de Marines.**_

 **Destino: Base Regarthon.**

 _ **Condenado por Asesinato en Primer Grado, juzgado ante la Corte Marcial y sentenciado a muerte por el Tribunal Militar 0703.**_

 _ **Dicha sentencia será ejecutada tan pronto el condenado arribe a la Base.**_

 _ **Samuel Regan,**_

 _ **Comandante,**_

 _ **Base de Marines de Dunell.**_

.

.

Sentado en la única litera de su celda, Billy Coen repetía mentalmente las palabras textuales de su sentencia de muerte.

Era curioso, pero a diferencia del tiempo transcurrido desde aquel fatídico día, no se sentía furioso, decepcionado o asustado por su destino; quizás aquel sentimiento de vacío imperturbable era eso que llamaban resignación. Comprendía que no tenía salida a menos que ocurriera un milagro. Esa noche llegaría a la Base Regarthon encontrando su final.

Recordaba como en la secundaria encontraba sumamente interesantes las clases de historia, en las que relataban los distintos métodos de tortura y diversidad de tipos de muerte aplicadas a los condenados en la Europa Medieval; cada una más macabra y sangrienta que la anterior. En su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa amarga. Lo que para la imaginación de un chiquillo resultaba estimulante, el adulto y condenado a muerte en que se había convertido, agradecía que los métodos se hubieran refinado y reducido, en su caso a una simple inyección letal.

Este pensamiento le hizo evocar una escena de su niñez.

Iba de la mano de su padre por un pasillo frío, muy iluminado y con hileras de sillas a los costados, de vez en cuando alguna persona saludaba con respeto a su progenitor. En ningún momento sus rostros mostraban incredulidad o tan siquiera un atisbo de risa porque el severo Capitán William Coen llevara de la mano a su hijo a ponerse una vacuna; actividad frecuente debido a la cantidad de veces que como buena familia de un militar él y su madre debían repetir, previniendo así posibles enfermedades en los por demás exóticos destinos a los que era destacado el Capitán Coen.

Billy rememoraba como su padre lo había alzado en brazos y depositado con cuidado en la camilla del pequeño consultorio, lo miró a los ojos y con voz afectuosa pero determinada le dijo – o más bien le ordenó según analizaba Billy – que debía permanecer tranquilo.

– Sólo será un momento, un pequeño pinchazo y todo habrá acabado. Recuerda que pase lo que pase estaré aquí. – Fueron sus palabras, una vez que la sonriente enfermera accedía a la habitación con la jeringa preparada en sus manos.

Tal vez su padre tendría razón como aquella vez, después de un pinchazo todo habría acabado; sin embargo, se preguntaba si una vez que el fatal líquido ingresara a su sistema apagándolo poco a poco, se encontraría con él del otro lado.

Estaba seguro que el Capitán lo habría comprendido y lo más importante, le habría creído. Sabría que no había criado a un asesino y tal vez con su ayuda hubiese podido limpiar su nombre. Pero eso era algo que no pasaría. El Capitán había fallecido en combate hacía quince años, para los Marines su recuerdo no era más que un nombre tallado en una placa reluciente, lo cual no tenía ni mucha influencia ni mucho valor.

Su madre seguramente hubiese estado destrozada.

La recordaba como una figura etérea, ella era la representación de todo lo bueno que existía en el mundo. Con su cabello rubio, ojos grises y delicado andar sorprendía a todos al momento de dar a conocer sus opiniones y defenderlas. Sin embargo eso había cambiado debido a la enfermedad. Un cáncer de páncreas que mantuvo oculto para su hijo y la consumió de manera voraz, al punto que falleció en su ausencia. A mitad del primer viaje de entrenamiento como oficial al que asistía Billy, recibió una misiva informando de su partida.

Apenas llegó a tiempo para despedir a su madre en el cementerio. Evocaba ese momento con un aire de irrealidad. Sabía que había estado allí. Recordaba caminar por la alfombra hasta el féretro y contemplar la piel de alabastro del rostro de su madre, desprovista de su habitual sonrisa. Acostada en una pose y con una expresión que se supone transmitía paz; sin embargo a él le parecía una mueca que pretendía imitar un sueño profundo.

Recordaba de manera lejana cuando le indicaron que era necesario cerrar el féretro y dar por finalizado el entierro ya que estaba por desatarse una tormenta otoñal. Una vez culminado el ritual permaneció frente a la tumba, reaccionando sólo cuando las potentes y frías gotas de lluvia empaparon por completo su cabello y ropa.

Dos días después acudió a un estudio de tatuajes, del cual salió portando un entramado de letras al estilo tribal en su brazo derecho, en el cual podía leerse _MotherLove._

Billy se tumbó en su litera, suponía que en cualquier momento los guardias vendrían por él; sin embargo a pesar de su resignación, no tenía ningún apuro en verles las caras.

Ya que continuaba a la espera intentó conciliar el sueño debido a que no había nada más en qué pensar, o eso creía, hasta que segundos después una duda invadió su cerebro.

¿Alguien lo extrañaría?

No tenía hijos. Nunca fue muy cercano a sus familiares y desde hacía varios años no tenía pareja estable. ¿Acaso alguna de esas chicas con quien compartió momentos fugaces o escasas noches lo recordaría? Tal vez en algunos años una de ellas se acordaría de él. Quizás alguna más curiosa intentara encontrarlo solo para no hallar nada, o la noticia de su muerte.

Estaba seguro que ninguna querría bailar sobre su tumba, siempre había dejado las cosas claras desde el principio y eso le ahorró muchos problemas y corazones rotos, pero en ese momento no dejaba de ser un panorama desalentador.

La mayoría de sus amigos se encontraban en las filas del ejército. Aunque en un principio le molestó la reacción de algunos al conocer la historia de las muertes en África, comprendió que una muestra de apoyo desmesurado hacia él traería consecuencias para sus carreras. Era una lucha contra el poder, una lucha solitaria. A medida que pasaban los días comprendió sus actitudes; sin embargo, en ocasiones deseaba poder volver a verlos y regalarles un puñetazo en la mandíbula a cada uno de ellos; eso sí, sin rencores.

Su mente fantaseaba con la satisfacción que ese último acto de violencia le propinaría, hasta que se detuvo en un recuerdo mucho más agradable. El sedoso tacto del cabello entre sus dedos, unos ojos almendrados que lo miraban fijamente, la dulzura de unos labios rosados sobre los suyos. Una punzada acompañada de un nombre atravesó el pecho de Billy – _Sarah_ –. ¿Lo recordaría ella alguna vez? Él se había obligado a olvidarla.

Cuando se decidió a ingresar al mundo militar lo hizo con la motivación de seguir dejando el alto el apellido de su padre, además era la opción más lógica, el mundo que había conocido. Todo cambió cuando luego de finalizar su primer año en la academia conoció a esa chica, estudiante de medicina, tez sonrosada y sonrisa encantadora. Fueron necesarios solo unos días para entender que era todo aquello que deseaba en su vida y con impecable estrategia, consiguió que ella pensara lo mismo de él.

Las separaciones eran dolorosas, tanto como ardientes los reencuentros. El tiempo transcurría entre llamadas telefónicas y planes para un futuro en que ambos fueran dueños de un poco más de su tiempo. Sin embargo mientras más se acercaba ese futuro, el tiempo juntos se acortaba. Estudios, responsabilidades, viajes y más estudios redujeron al mínimo los encuentros, volviendo éstos cada vez más amargos y fríos. Hasta que un buen día, después de un fin de semana robado en el que un huracán de emociones los envolvió, al despertar Billy encontró una nota en su almohada con una sola palabra de despedida.

En varias oportunidades buscó a Sarah, más ella no quería ser encontrada, por lo que decidió que era mejor cerrar ese capítulo de su vida tal como ella lo había hecho. No obstante, en ese instante deseó profundamente no haber desistido. Tal vez por eso que llaman el efecto mariposa, si en aquel momento hubiese hecho algo diferente, así fuera un último intento, su destino y futuro próximo sería totalmente distinto.

Este pensamiento fue interrumpido por el ruido de la puerta de la celda. Por fin su escolta había llegado. Después de seguir el protocolo, una vez que sus manos fueron aseguradas con esposas, emprendió el camino que lo llevaría a la tumba.

Abandonó la prisión por la salida lateral, abordando de inmediato el vehículo que lo trasladaría. Un rustico militar con todas las medidas de seguridad necesarias para trasladar un criminal tan peligroso como él. En el vehículo le esperaba una escolta diferente. Dos oficiales se hallaban sentados en la parte delantera. Pudo distinguir que el conductor era más joven que el copiloto.

El camino entre Dunell y Regarthon era largo y pronto descubrió que su compañía no era la más parlanchina del mundo. En ocasiones, más por aburrimiento que por cualquier otra cosa, realizó comentarios respecto al clima y el camino, pero al no obtener respuesta cedió a la tentación de provocarlos un poco con su lenguaje. No tardó mucho en entender que no los sacaría fácilmente de sus casillas, sin embargo, fue advertido firmemente por el mayor de que guardara silencio. Un poco decepcionado, acató la orden.

Ante la perspectiva de un viaje silencioso la mente de Billy comenzó a divagar.

Recuerdos de sus años de escuela, preparatoria, las vacaciones de verano en la playa que tanto disfrutaba en sus años de inocencia dieron paso a los de su vida adulta. La primera borrachera, viajes, su entrenamiento en la academia militar, hasta llegar a aquel que con todas sus fuerzas deseaba evitar. Aun así, esta vez decidió dejar que la mente siguiera su curso, sumergiéndose en la oscuridad de la memoria.

 _Todo había salido mal desde el principio. Los datos de inteligencia estaban errados. El helicóptero, como casi instantáneamente se dieron cuenta los dejó en un punto a más de 15 kilómetros de la locación. Las condiciones climáticas, así como la cantidad de enemigos en el área convertían el avance a través de la zona en una misión suicida. Pero las órdenes estaban dadas. El equipo debía acceder a la locación, una guarida de guerrilleros que mantenía azotada la región, responsables además de causar bajas en las filas de los marines. Lo orden era clara, neutralizar a los rebeldes._

 _El camino se encontraba plagado de minas. Fueron emboscados y perseguidos. Las comunicaciones se perdieron. Su única opción era seguir adelante y esperar que los refuerzos vinieran detrás de ellos._

 _Los rayos rojizos del atardecer daban paso a las sombras nocturnas cuando el agotado grupo de hombres alcanzó el que se suponía era su objetivo. Los indicios decían que habían llegado, sin embargo el panorama que se extendía ante sus ojos resultaba totalmente diferente._

 _Ante él se develaba una pequeña y miserable aldea, si es que se le podía llamar así a unas cuantas chozas erigidas con troncos atados y techo de paja, amontonadas en un claro de la jungla. Los nublados ojos de Billy observaron a niños mujeres y hombres de piel oscura desplazarse sin ninguna preocupación; ninguno de ellos tenía el aspecto de pertenecer a un grupo radical y extremadamente peligroso tal y como habían descrito los de inteligencia._

 _Giró sobre sí mismo para consultar al jefe del escuadrón sobre esto, pero sólo alcanzó a captar la expresión de locura en sus los ojos desorbitados de su superior antes de ser lanzado al suelo por este, y comenzar a escuchar las ráfagas de munición disparadas contra la humanidad de los habitantes de esa pequeña comunidad._

 _Se puso de pie rápidamente abandonando el abrigo de los árboles en un vano esfuerzo por detener al hombre que se supone los guiaba en una misión que pretendía volver al mundo un lugar más seguro; pero este no escuchaba, no quería escuchar, y con voz potente para hacerse oír sobre las detonaciones de su fusil de asalto, ordenó a uno de los que hasta ese momento fuera su compañero que lo neutralizara; este lo hizo propinando al hombre tatuado un golpe a traición que lo hizo caer sobre sus rodillas y manos._

 _El eco de la munición disparada en contra de seres humanos inocentes se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco, el sonido de las aves y ramas mecidas por el viento volvió a colmar el ambiente. Billy se encontraba tumbado en el suelo sobre sus rodillas con la cabeza a gachas y los ojos cerrados, incapaz de abrirlos y presenciar ante sí los cuerpos muertos rezumando sangre y a sus compañeros de escuadrón de pie entre estos, con las armas en alto y rictus de locura atravesando aún sus rostros, pero alguien tenía que hacerlo; tenía que abrir sus ojos y presenciar todo aquello con el fin de dar testimonio de lo vivido ante la justicia; estaba seguro que una vez de regreso aquellos quienes empuñaron sus armas contra inocentes pagarían por sus crímenes._

En su asiento, Billy sacudió la cabeza en un vano esfuerzo por deshacerse de la sensación de náuseas que lo embargaba al rememorar ese fatídico día. No le pesaba morir. Tal vez pudo hacer algo más en aquel momento y evitar la masacre, más no lo hizo. La muerte tal vez sería un castigo acorde para su negligencia o falta de valor; sin embargo ardía de ira al recordar que el responsable, los verdaderos responsables de esas muertes, no serían castigados de ninguna manera.

El paisaje se tornaba cada vez más agreste a medida que caía la noche.

Con la luz de los faros logró distinguir una señal que indicaba que se encontraban cercanos a Raccoon City, más allá se distinguía un relieve montañoso. Si la geografía no le fallaba aquellas eran las montañas Arklay, por lo que ellos se encontraban en el Bosque de Arklay, significando esto que en menos de dos horas llegarían a la base de Regarthon.

A través de la ventana Billy percibió un cambio en el ambiente, nubes de tormenta cubrían los moribundos rayos del sol, trayendo consigo una serie de truenos y relámpagos que servían de perfecta antesala a su ejecución.

Pensaba irónicamente en lo teatral que esto resultaba cuando algo impactó fuertemente el parabrisas del vehículo, cubriéndolo por completo y haciendo que el conductor del mismo perdiera el control, lo que provocó que después de varios giros y deslizamientos el vehículo se saliera del camino, volcándose sobre sí mismo, para luego detenerse con las llantas hacia arriba aun girando, como una mala y macabra imitación de tortuga sobre su caparazón.

Billy sintió como su cuerpo giró y se magulló en distintos lugares, sin embargo fue el mismo dolor producido por los golpes lo que le permitió mantenerse consciente.

Levantó su mano derecha para palpar sus golpes, comprobando que debido al impacto una de sus esposas se había roto. Aún aturdido recordó a los oficiales que lo transportaban y a través del mundo al revés en el que se había convertido su transporte se fijó que el más joven había abandonado su asiento e intentaba auxiliar a su compañero, quien al parecer presentaba una fea herida en la cabeza. Él bien podía pasar a la historia, no se había detenido a examinarlo, tal vez si moría en el accidente les ahorraría la inyección a los contribuyentes.

Convencido de que por el momento a nadie le preocupaba su suerte decidió buscar la manera para salir del vehículo. Los vidrios de seguridad no habían sufrido daños, sin embargo la protección que lo separaba de su escolta era otra historia.

Aprovechando la recién recuperada libertad de sus brazos y que el oficial joven brindaba los primeros auxilios a su compañero a la vez que intentaba establecer comunicación con la base, utilizó su fuerza contra la barrera, logrando que ésta cediera lo suficiente para permitirle pasar a través de ella hacia el otro lado. Al hacerlo vio una oportunidad. El arma de reglamento de uno de sus escoltas yacía en el vehículo abandonada a su suerte.

Billy no era creyente del destino, pero consideró esa como una oportunidad. Tomó el arma y abandonó el vehículo de la manera más sigilosa que pudo dadas las circunstancias. La oscuridad del bosque donde habían caído estaba a su favor.

Lo que ocurrió después bien pudo durar fracciones de segundo; sin embargo, él lo sintió como una eternidad.

Una sucesión de relámpagos iluminó lo suficiente la escena para que el joven oficial se percatara de que el condenado a muerte se encontraba intentando escapar. Con un ágil movimiento se puso de pie mientras buscaba desenfundar el arma en su cinturón, sólo para darse cuenta de que ésta había desaparecido. La luz intermitente del relámpago le permitió observar que su arma se encontraba en manos de Billy, quien se encontraba apuntando directo hacia él, o al menos eso creía.

El joven oficial se sintió desconcertado al escuchar el arma detonar pero no sentir el dolor del plomo atravesando su cuerpo. Perplejo observó la expresión de Billy, quien dirigía su vista ligeramente hacia su derecha, girando también su cabeza hacia esta dirección tan solo para mirar la muerte a la cara.

El horror se reflejaba en el rostro de Billy, se supone que una bala de ese calibre tendría que haber causado daño a aquel animal. Pero ¿Qué era? ¿Un lobo? De ser así ¿por qué no tenía pelaje?, parecía haber perdido este por completo, además de estar afectado por una severa enfermedad en la piel. Tenía que ser un lobo, pues éstos atacaban en manada y como bien pudo comprobar, el animal al que había disparado estaba seguido por lo menos por otros dos.

Al ver como el oficial era atacado accionó nuevamente el arma en sus manos, resultando las balas tan inútiles como antes, por lo que en ese momento tomó la decisión menos valiente pero más sensata de todas, escapar.

Las tres alimañas se estaban dando un festín con los cuerpos de sus escoltas, sin embargo apareció una nueva que al parecer tenía debilidad por cazar su comida. Con toda su habilidad Billy disparó hacia él un par de veces, escuchando un quejido proveniente de la bestia, entendiendo este como la señal para salir corriendo con toda la velocidad que sus piernas le permitían.

Corría sin rumbo fijo, observando nerviosamente a los costados y sobre su hombro para verificar que los lobos sin piel no le seguían los pasos. Por mucha resistencia que tuviera sabía que no podía seguir corriendo durante mucho más tiempo, se encontraba completamente desorientado después del accidente, lo más sensato sería conseguir la carretera, pero algo le decía que se encontraba muy atrás: fue entonces cuando tropezó con algo que casi le hacía perder el equilibrio. Las vías de un tren.

Alumbrado por los constantes relámpagos pudo darse cuenta del sinuoso camino que seguía a través del bosque, decidiendo que debía seguirlas hacia su derecha, tomar la dirección opuesta lo acercaría nuevamente a las bestias de las que escapaba. Emprendió la marcha en un trote suave, alerta a los sonidos de su entorno. No recordaba el haber escuchado que por aquella zona pasaba algún tren, aun así, la vía parecía estar en muy buen estado como para ser vieja, decidiendo que si continuaba el camino que marcaba debía llevarlo a algún destino. Éste llegó más rápido de lo que alguna vez creyó.

Frente a él en una curva, brillaban los vagones detenidos de un tren. Billy reconoció el logotipo de una sombrilla blanca y roja que adornaba la puerta de uno de sus extremos. Aquel debía ser un medio de transporte para los empleados de Umbrella y sea lo que fuere que hacía detenido en mitad del bosque aquella tarde, acababa de salvarle la vida, al menos de una muerte más atroz de la que ofrecía la inyección letal.

Buscó la manera de entrar. La compuerta que se encontraba más cercana a él estaba cerrada por dentro, así que continuó bordeando los vagones. Pudo ver que en uno de ellos podía leerse "Ecliptic Express", no se detuvo mucho en el nombre, más sí en la puerta cercana a las letras, la cual comprobó y con gran alivio se dio cuenta que cedió.

Al entrar y acostumbrar sus ojos a las luces parpadeantes del vagón se dio cuenta de que algo andaba muy mal en ese lugar. El vagón se encontraba vacío, sin embargo reinaba el desorden.

Papeles con el logo de Umbrella, maletines desparramados por todo el lugar hacían entender que algo verdaderamente malo había ocurrido ¿Acaso las criaturas habían ingresado al tren y atacado a sus pasajeros? No lo sabía, sin embargo, debía aprovechar toda la protección que los vagones le brindaban si es que deseaba tener alguna oportunidad.

Comprobó el arma en sus manos notando que aún le quedaban unas cuantas balas, las cuales deseaba no tener que utilizar más adelante. Miró a ambos lados y esta vez decidió comenzar a revisar los compartimentos que estaban a su izquierda, considerando que eran menos que los que podrían encontrarse a la derecha, tomando en cuenta las dimensiones exteriores del tren.

Apenas ingresó al siguiente vagón comprobó que algo verdaderamente malo había pasado allí.

Manchas de sangre cubrían el piso, paredes y muebles del recinto, el olor a muerte inundaba el aire, muerte fresca. El ex soldado se preguntó dónde podían encontrarse los cuerpos, más allá de las señales de masacre no se encontraba ninguno en el lugar. Sus dudas fueron despejadas tan pronto entró al siguiente vagón. Cuerpos sin vida se encontraban en sus asientos en grotescas posiciones.

Billy se acercó a ellos, debía comprobar si sus muertes fueron causadas por los animales que previamente le atacaron; sin embargo, más allá de las poses en las que se encontraban y heridas superficiales, no mostraban señales de daño corporal.

En medio de su examen algo llamó su atención, un cuerpo daba señales de movimiento acompañados de quejidos lastimeros. El hombre tomó estos signos como prueba de vida, acercándose a toda prisa al hombre que los había proferido; más ese sexto sentido que le había permitido sobrevivir en el campo de batalla durante un par de ocasiones impidió que se acercara demasiado.

– ¿Señor, se encuentra bien? – exclamó.

– ¿Puede escucharme? – profirió con voz más potente sin obtener más respuesta que un quejido.

En ese momento el hombre terminó de levantar su rostro hacia el ex soldado mostrando que le faltaba la mitad de la barbilla y un ojo bailaba fuera de su órbita mientras hacía esfuerzos por ponerse de pie. Un quejido diferente justo sobre su hombro izquierdo lo hizo girar justo a tiempo, evitando el ataque que otro de los pasajeros presuntamente muertos le dirigía.

Atendiendo a un reflejo adquirido en su entrenamiento apuntó su arma a una extremidad inferior de su atacante, el cual aunque perdió ligeramente el equilibrio logró permanecer de pie.

Aterrado, Billy accionó nuevamente el arma contra su atacante, esta vez apuntando hacia el pecho, pero más allá de un quejido indignado no obtuvo el efecto deseado.

El Hombre continuaba de pie intentando acercarse a él ¡y nisiquiera habia sangrado!

La mente de soldado de Billy le dijo que la única manera de que no sangrara con un disparo a esa distancia era que estaba utilizando protección antibalas, pero se notaba que debajo de la camisa de lino el hombre no portaba nada más que su piel, lo que le hizo tomar la decisión final. Levantó el arma a la altura de la frente del hombre y disparó.

Éste cayó al suelo al momento, otorgándole apenas tiempo para girar y repetir la acción con el pasajero que luchaba momentos antes por ponerse de pie y salir del asiento en el que se encontraba. Al ser impactado el cráneo por el proyectil, cayó igual que su compañero de vagón, desprovisto de todo movimiento.

La lógica le indicaba a Billy que aquello era imposible. La única explicación que venía a su mente era que se encontraba en alguna película de terror clase C y que esos hombres no eran más que zombis. Pero ¿qué hacían zombis en un tren de la Corporación Umbrella? Decidió que ese no era el vagón más adecuado para averiguarlo.

Revisando que no había más movimientos entre los cadáveres de los pasajeros, giró sobre sus talones y regresó al compartimento ensangrentado. Aprovechando la soledad del mismo intentó recuperar el ritmo de su respiración y sopesar sus opciones hasta el momento.

El bosque estaba lleno de lobos sin piel asesinos. El tren estaba lleno de pasajeros zombis. Aún continuaba siendo un condenado a muerte y ahora fugitivo y, de paso había comenzado a llover.

Maldijo por lo bajo. El bosque resultaba menos atractivo que el tren. Tal vez si lograba ponerlo nuevamente en marcha este lo llevaría a algún destino con personas vivas. Tenía claro de quienes prefería escapar.

Apenas decidió esto el ruido de una voz femenina lo puso en alerta nuevamente. Se escuchaba al otro lado de la puerta sin duda; pero él acababa de estar en ese vagón y no había nadie. Sopesó una vez más sus acciones. Entre volver al vagón de los muertos vivientes y regresar al compartimiento vacío pero tal vez embrujado estaba claro que prefería.

Preparó el arma una vez más y cruzó la puerta.

La escena que consiguió frente a si se le hizo demasiado familiar, solo que en su lugar, esta vez era protagonizada por una mujer menuda y delgada, quien apuntaba a las piernas de un pasajero zombi y disparaba sin éxito. La chica no reaccionaba y la criatura se encontraba demasiado cerca como para que pudiera esquivar su ataque. Entonces Billy reaccionó y rápidamente apretó el gatillo dos veces, comprobando que la criatura caía al piso, sin vida.

La chica al ver desplomado a su oponente giró sobre sí misma. La mirada de espanto en su rostro cambió a una de asombro. La recorrió de arriba a abajo. Vestía un uniforme que si mal no recordaba pertenecía a los S.T.A.R.S., Eso complicaba un poco su situación. Si la chica era policía sus compañeros seguramente estaban cerca y dudaba que el salvar a su compañera le valiera el perdón de su pena de muerte.

La chica parpadeó un par de veces antes de que su boca pudiera articular palabra, una vez que pudo hacerlo fue sorprendido por el sonido de su nombre.

– Billy Coen ¡eres tú!

Jodido infierno. Si ella lo reconocía significaba que ya habían encontrado el convoy que lo transportaba y seguramente concluyeron que fue él quien provocó el accidente, y peor todavía, quien atacó a los guardias.

En ese momento no tenía muchas opciones.

La chica se veía bastante joven e impresionable, no quería hacerle daño, por lo que decidió que jugaría con ella, la despistaría y así tendría una mejor oportunidad para escapar. Que comience el juego, se dijo.

– Así que, parece que me conoces… Has estado fantaseando conmigo ¿cierto?...

 **Fin.**


End file.
